For Love of Death ×
by Spug
Summary: Slash Evil Ernie Fic. While on his quest for MegaDeath. Ernie gets a new *Friend* and a dangerous foe. Chapter 2 is up. Please R n R
1. Zombies and Tatooes

Disclaimer: Evil Ernie and all relating characters are (c) Chaos Comics.. used without permission. So don't sue. I'm poor you wouldn't get anything out of me Styi is (c) Me Spug. Aya is (c) Katie.   
Warnings.: Language, Graphic Violence, Slash content. Fic Rated R Please R n R ( OMG.. I'm going for chapters. )  
  


**For Love of Death  
Chapter One**  
_"Zombies and Tattoos"_   
  
The living were not **allowed** were he reigned. For miles and miles as far as the eye could see there was nothing but dead things. This was the way it was suppose to be.  
  
But then again. The dead **weren't** suppose to be walking around either. Yet they did. Thousands.. no hundreds of thousands of Men women and children who were dead, rotting and pissed off. Swarming city to city. Killing. It seemed who ever died got up and killed. Who ever they killed got up and killed as well.   
  
And that's how it went. Killing and killing and killing. They stormed forward. Guts exploded. Heads torn apart, limbs missing. On and On. The dead rose.. slaughtered and spread the psycho plague.   
  
But _why_?  
  
For Love. That was why.   
  
Love?   
  
Yes for the love of a women who was not even around anymore.  
  
A lone figure stood atop a beat up tanker. The massive machine moved forward, but it did not topple the acute one's balance. One would note the odd green glow that seemed to center in the slender forms midsection.   
  
All these dead. All this killing. It was **his** doing.  
  
White opticals, vacant of pupils watched the bloody rampage with a sad distanced look. The killings brought him no pleasure today. For he was alone.  
  
Bony forearms crossed over a bare chest. Scrunching the beat up leather jacket that clothed his compacted form. The wind from the moving vehicle blew strands of long messy raven curls around him like broken wings. On heavy leather boots he rode in silence.   
  
This was the reason the world had to be dead.   
  
This slender, still quite the boy, undead teenage psychopath was the Destroyer of Mankind.   
  
This was "Evil" Ernie Fairchild.   
  
Yes, the same boy who had murdered thirty five people back in New Jersey when he was just twelve. The same boy who had been thrown into ClearView Metal Asylum till he'd been sixteen. The same boy they had tried to cure with a new 'miracle' treatment known as "Nurotech."   
  
The **same** skinny weirdo that had been supposedly killed when the machine failed.  
  
But there had been a temptress in the young lad's mind. The Diva of Death. The Lady Death. Who promised him Love forever if he'd **Only** kill for her.   
  
The same boy who had impossible risen from the dead. Able to raise and command anyone he killed to do he's bidding. To kill .. all for her.  
  
But now.. as he stood alone upon the top of a slow moving tanker.. he was just that.. alone. She was not here.. she wasn't even in his mind.  
  
Long nails tapped against his pale temple. The Green Energy Arcane swirled around his forehead. The dead responded. Picking up the pace. The moving mass of undead were like a swarm of ants.. hungry and ready to devour  
.   
They were heading towards the Mississippi. Where the living onez had built a wall. A wall to keep out the dead. They had to defeat this wall. Or his mission would fail.  
  
"You seem out of it today, Boss" A voice asked the Evil one. Ernie jarred from his vacant stare to gaze down at his only friend in the world. A little Smiley pin, complete with crossbones, pinned on the lapel of his leather..  
  
  
"'" The Evil one had a voice like none other. Dark yet still young. It hissed into the wind and chilled the hearts of the living. But there was sadness on that tone.   
  
The button sighed and wiggled it's crossbones. " Don you worry, Buddy, We'll find her. Fuck! All we got to do is complete MegaDeath.. and then she'll be on earth with us."  
  
Those Vacant forlorn hues looked up from the button, out to past he's swarm of dead onez. Only huh? _Only_ MegaDeath. The complete Destruction of Life on earth. Past his army there was a town ahead. If MegaDeath had to happen.. he would continue it there. Once more the ring or supernatural energy swirled around the Evil Onez head.  
  
The Dead switched direction and headed west.   
  
"_Maybe.._ " He answered the button softly.   
  


~ * ~

  
  
  
" You hear this shit?" Food was spluttered over the screen as a large hand turned up the Volume.   
  
_Experts believe that the Psycho Plague.. so named since it happen in that New Jersey town, is spreading like wildfire thorough the eastern half of the United States. The cause is still quite unknown. Yet, some are blaming the phenomena on the death of a certain boy, "Evil" Ernest Fairchild. Seen here leading a pack of reaniminmated dead. We are advising that you take your family and head to the gates on the Mississippi for passage into the West. Experts also advise that you burn your dead. We have not seen the end of this mysterious.. **_  
  
The Television was clicked off.  
  
" Bull fucking crap I tell yah" Steward Copelli "Styi" snorted as he made his way back to the customer who was waiting for a touch-up.   
  
Tattoo's were this big guys specialty.   
  
" When there is no more room in hell.. the dead shall walk the earth.. haha." The little pug-nosed kid that sat with his arm stretched out, laughed.   
  
" Yah.. The day I actually see a Zombie, be the day I fuck someone as ugly as you.." Silver strands of hair were brushed out of brooding black pools. Styi was a work of art himself. Dreamed of being a heavy metal singer, but stuck just doing tattoos.   
  
But he was good at tat's He had a ton of them. Etched up and down his arms. Twin lines of snakes.. Over his back was a massive graveyard. On his chest was the word "FAG" Scrawled like someone had scratched it in with a nail. Styi was homosexual. No doubt about that. He proudly displayed it in such an obscure manner. Quite open about it. Forceful even.   
  
" That's just gay.." The multi-colored haired boy in the seat just rolled his eyes.. " Comon and finish up I'm cramping."   
  
The chair next to the youth creaked as the larger male sat down. Twenty five, single, and Gay yes.. he would not deny it. " Shut the Fuck up.." He picked up his needle and began working on the roses on the kids arm again. Digging in the needle really deep.  
  
He ignored the kids whimpers as he continued to chat. " Man if I ever actually met this Evil Ernie guy, I'd kick his little rotten ass. I mean.. how hard could it be to take out a fucking dead guy? I heard they are suppose to be falling apart.."  
  
" I dunno" The kid winced. " He looks pretty mean on the TV. And that green stuff.. maybe it's magic.."   
  
" That reminds me.. gotta record The PowerPuff Girls.." The tattoo artist scuffed. Finishing up and flinging a rag at the other boy. " Twenty bucks.. and don't stiff on a tip.. little punk."   
  
The boy flinched and rubbed his arm before pulling out his wallet. " Man.. I'mma stop coming to you.." He held out thirty to Styi.  
  
The larger muscled young man swiped it up and stuck in his back pocket. " With the rate the **Dead** are killing everyone, I'm the only person that is gonna be left.. now get the fuck out of my shop.."   
  
" Whatever.. Lemme just use your sink to wash my tat.."  
  
" I should charge you for that.." Styi sneered and sat back down, beginning to work on cleaning up his tools. The work paid well, but it was shit for what he could be making if he was rocking. But the big guys dreams were far fetched. He could scream.. but he had no band.. and no one seemed to play in bands anymore.   
  
Stupid plague. Sure people were dying. But he wasn't gonna believe in fucking Zombies.  
  
" Hey.. there's something going on outside.. People are running in the street." The kid was wiping his hands off, walking toward the door.. " Something must be up.. Imma go.. **HOLY SHIT!**"   
  
***Crash***  
  
Styi looked up to see some guy _..with a ax in his head._. jump through the window of his shop. The big guy stood.. gaping in shock as the .. zombie preceded to rip off his customers head.  
  
" The FUCK?? Oh.. Fuck... OH FUCK!" He begin backing up. It couldn't be.. Glances were shot to the dead one in his pallor to the mass of fucking.. rotting.. pissed off corpses that were rampaging past his broken window.   
  
It was true.. It was **all** true.   
  
The psycho plague was real. Zombies were killing people.   
  
What kind of **fucked** up **shit** is that?  
  
The ax-headed undead one growled and lumbered forward at Styi. The big guy had to shake himself out of his shock. " Shit.."   
  
He dodged an attack.. leaping behind his own counter. Hands curled around a metal bat there. Well.. if the dead where here, they weren't taking this big bad mother fucker out..  
  
" Comer Fuck Face.." Styi was ready.. this time when the corpse leaped at him.. he bashed it hard across the cranium with the metal bat.  
  
And it slumped to the floor unmoving. Good.   
  
Styi padded over slowly. Picking up one of his heavy steel toed boots and poked the thing in it's bloody side..   
  
It grabbed his leg.   
  
"FUCK!" The bat rained down heavy blows of the fucking things head till there was nothing left of it except a bloody mess.  
  
"Now.. stay dead.." Styi let out a breath. Eyes going to the door. He wasn't really scared. Hell, Just a little freaked out.. Fuck. Something else was coming through the door now.   
  
" Never been in a tat pallor before boss, you think they'll have a TV in here.."   
  
"_Dunno..gonna look._"   
Voices issued as the door flew open.   
  
Styi's ebony eyes flew open.   
  
There stood the Evil one himself.   
  
Evil Ernie.   
  
At first the dead king didn't seem to notice the living one. He was too busy thudding over to the TV, and turning it on. But Styi sure noticed him. Standing there.. with his metal bat clenched in his hands.  
  
This.. long haired, glowing, skinny little _bitch_, was "Evil" Ernie Fairchild?   
  
Razor like nails flipped on the TV. But they got nothing but Static.   
  
" Fuck.."   
  
A talking button? Styi cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" Looks like the dead onez already took out the station."   
"_Too bad.. havta go to the next town then.._"  
  
Well no skinny little girl-haired Fag magnet was going to end Styi's career. He crept up slowly behind the leather cladded form as it continued to change channels.   
  
Metal bat was raised in both hands.. " Night Night pretty boi.." Styi slammed the bat down.   
  
But instead of denting into the evil one's head. It smashed the TV to bits. Shit the little fucker was fast.   
  
" Holy shit boss... there's still a Livin' one in this place.."   
  
A growl issued from the Zombie youth. " _Always one.. _" He muttered as he sidestepped another blow.   
  
" You little shit.. stand still so I can kill you."   
  
"_ Wastin' time. Already dead.__"   
  
Well this living one was impressive. Big. Mean.. he'd make a good dead one. Ernie would be sure to keep him in one piece. Another swing.. and that slender glowing form hopped aside. The metal bat missing him by a inch.   
  
"__Dun have time to play wit you's, big boy._ " The youth growled. Tilting his head to another blow, systematically lashing out with those razor like nails.  
  
"** FUCKER! YOU LITTLE UNDEAD BITCH!**"  
  
Styi snarled as nails gashed him in the chest. Fuck that hurt. The Zombie just grinned. "_You's has bad Aim.. Time to die now.. Become a Dead One. Dead Onez are my friendz._"  
  
"** FUCK THAT!**"   
  
And this time, the bat was aimed for the undead boy's knees.   
  
Ernie was not expecting that. There was a sicking crack and the slender undead form slipped to the ground.   
  
"GOTCHA BITCH!"   
  
And that bat rained down again. Splattering the pallor with the Evil One'z blood and brains.   
  
Styi kept slamming. Till he was sure, that the fucker was dead.   
  
" Fuuuuccckkk..."   
  
The big guy let the bat drop, and reach up to wipe his brow. Brooding black pools glinted and he smirked. " Some 'Destroyer' Hah.. If I'd been into Necrophillia I'd have given you a nice long ass raping before putting you down, pretty boi.."   
  
Tho the Evil One wasn't so pretty anymore. He glanced outside.. all the dead were on the ground.   
  
Smirk. Look at that. He'd ended the Psycho Plague. What a fucking world.   
  
He turned away. Looking down at his dead customer. Shook his head. That kid still had some tat work to finish. Too bad. Now he would never get it done.   
  
Styi picked up his keys. He was going home. Enough of this undead shit.   
  
But as he turned around. Something grabbed his ankle.   
  
"The Fuck?" Looking down, the Punker kid was grinning, eye's rolled up. Dead.. so dead.. but moving.   
  
"Shit!"   
  
Those heavy boots slammed down on the kids head.   
  
But wait, if the kid was still moving that meant..  
  
He looked up too late. There was Fairchild. Standing not a foot away from him. Half destroyed face knitting itself back together, with the same green light that engulfed his midsection.   
  
" Ass rape **THIS!!**" The button growled.  
  
Those claws lashed out again. Ripping down to the bone. From the temple to his left knee. Styi was split open like a watermelon.   
  
Fuck. He lost. As he fell forward, his hands slipped into the Evil One's belly.   
  
Ernie snorted as his face finished up the healing. Stepping back so that the body hit the floor. Blood splattering everywhere. Green Arcane dripping from those big fingers.   
  
"_He's was one.. weird .. liven one..Smiley, ol Buddy._" The youth shook his head, as he stepped over the body and out the door.   
  
" He was a faggot.. You should have ripped his dick off." The button spat. Etched brows forming a Vee.   
  
"_Dun know wha a Faggot is.. dun really care. Let's Go.. next town.. gotta get some love.. gotta kill everyone to get it._"   
  
"Yah Yah.. I know.."   
  
"Evil" Ernie Fairchild sighed as he climbed back onto the tanker. As it began to move forward the beacon of green light swirled around his forehead. Commanding all the old dead..   
  
..and the new dead. The entire town. To march forth in search of MegaDeath.   
  
And they all did. Beaten, broken, gutted. They all answered the Evil Ones telepathically call.   
  
All but one that was..   
  
Inside the Pallor. Styi only opened his eyes.  
  


**End Chapter One**

  
  
  
Next: What happens when you find yourself a Zombie.. but immune to the Evil Ones control? "The Simplicity of Revenge" 


	2. The Simplicity of Revenge

Disclaimer: Evil Ernie and all related characters don't belong to me. I am just using them in my own perverted way. They belong to the late Chaos! Comics. Steven Hughes God rest his soul, and hopefully he isn't rolling in his grave Styi is Me Ó?Spug and Aya is Ó?Katie  
Warning: Language, Violence, and Slash content. This chapter is rated R. Please Read and Review  
  


**~ For Love of Death ~  
CHAPTER TWO**  
*The Simplicity of Revenge*  
  
_Evangeline!  
Compared to mine.  
What is your crummy Bengaline?_  
-**Bad Religion** "Evangeline"

  
  
He had stared into the mirror for hours. Himself, but then again, not. There was something wrong with Styi. He was dead. But still moving. Imagine that? Fucking waked shit. The pupils had faded from his eyes. The right was a sun yellow, the other, where the scar slashed half his face before dipping down his neck, was white. He figured the yellow eye could give him some kind of power.   
  
It would have been fitting. Ole "Evil Eye" He could call himself. Like some kind of fucked up horror movie. Unfortunately. The eye wasn't powerful It was just yellow. His flesh had changed color too, gone from tan to gray. A cryptic color. Fitting.. since he was dead and all. Not too much else had changed. The tips of his fingers were hardening into claws, and there was that fucking scar.. but other then that...  
  
The big guy stood and slammed his fist into the mirror. It shattered into a million sparkling pieces. His hand going completely through the backboard, sharp pieces ripping his large hand to shreds. But that was the weird part, the second he pulled his hand back out, flesh hanging and blood dripping, a green light erupted from the gushing veins and healed it up in a matter of seconds.   
  
That was the fourth mirror he'd punched since he'd gotten back up.   
  
"Well, this is the shit." He grinned. Couldn't figure it out. Wasn't he suppose to be a mindless toadie, trailing after that little bitch boy? Mindlessly killing for what ever fucked up reason Ernest Fairchild had for wanting to kill everyone on earth? When Styi had been risen, he'd felt the Evil One's telepathic call swirling around his undead mind. But he had ignored it like a insignificant piece of ass.   
  
Heh. He really found that funny.   
  
He'd changed clothes. That little bastard had ripped the shit out of his other outfit when he'd split him open like that. And all the blood. Styi liked blood, but not wearing it for too long. Now it was a ripped up red shirt with the slogan "Fuck You" his old green pants, and those boots.   
  
Which were currently pounding against the ground as he took off running out the door. He had plans. You see, he'd come to conclude a few things.  
  
One: He was immune to the Ernie's call to arms. That meant he didn't have to worry about that little shit ordering him around.   
  
Two: For some reason, when he'd dipped his hands into the Evil One's stomach, he'd gotten the green light shit that did all the healing. Styi liked this concept. Meant he could take an ass whooping and get back up kicking. This was a bonus.   
  
Three: Now that he was dead, it was no longer Necrophilia. Heh.   
Oh. He was going to get back at Ernest Fairchild in the best way he knew how. No little Bitch boy messed with Styi Copelli and lived to tell about it. But for Ernie's sake. He was already dead. Styi was just about to make that little zombie pay for what he did. He planned to catch up with the destroyer, royally kick his undead ass, fuck him, kick his ass again, then another nice long ass rape. and then make himself the master of the undead.   
  
Now wasn't that a plan? Heh.   
  
Styi smirked as he picked up speed. Without the need to breathe, he didn't get tired. He was eight hours behind the evil one. But with the way the dead crawled along, he figured it wouldn't take that long to catch up with them.   
  
This big undead motherfucker was about to go and 'thank' Evil Ernie Fairchild for the gift of the undead.   
  
He was really going to Fuck him up.  
  
As his hometown disappeared behind him. Styi came to a conclusion.  
  
Being dead was the shit!  
  


~ * ~

  
  
"_Dead Onez Rise._"  
  
The telepathic glow of the green energy Arcane swirled around Ernie's forehead. Another town gone, Another thousand undead to join his growing army. MegaDeath was still just a vacant dream, but with each new zombie, it was a little closer.   
  
Worn leather boots tromped through blood and trash. Stepping around this now dead town. He was doing a double take. Hands shoved deep into the pockets of tight denim. Making sure there were no more living. He could not risk to leave someone alive.   
  
" Hey, Boss, You don't have to be this anal! I'm sure the dead onez got em all!" Smiley wiggled upon that leather lapel. Huffing. The button was cranky. He wanted to get moving. Thick brows over those beady little eyes were pulled down.   
  
" _Quit yer bitching, Button. Gotta check, gotta make sure ev'body is dead._" Ernie scolded. Those white soulless eyes peered down at his only friend. Smiley just wiggled.   
  
A thin gray hand pushed on the door to a bar. It creaked. He stepped inward boots squeaking on the wood. Looking around, it was empty. No dead onez in here. Not even any bloodstains or signs of struggles. Perhaps it had been empty when he'd sent the dead swarming through.   
  
" It's empty.. common on lets go." The button was whining again.   
  
"_Shudup.._" Hissed Ernie. His white eyes landing on the door that led to the kitchen. He'd heard a noise. Slowly those boots treaded the distance to and around to the bar. A hand tipped with deadly claws reached out to push open the swinging door.   
  
"**Yeeeeaggghhhhhhhhhhh!**"   
  
Ernie was actually surprised when the door swung outward at him, and a war cry was sounded. The little zombie jumped back as a young man, a living one, leaped out from the kitchen, a cast iron skillet in both hands, which he used to smash Ernie right in the forehead.   
  
Well that hurt. Especially when one wasn't expecting it. Ernie toppled backwards, landing on his ass in the middle of the tavern floor. Legs sprawled out in front of him. The living one gave out another cry and went to smack the undead youth again.   
  
"_ Dat pan hurts lotz._" Ernie muttered as he gripped his head.   
  
The living one stopped dead in his tracks. Pan raised over his head. " You.." He's voice was moderate, the borders of being soft. "You can talk?"   
  
By all accounts Ernie should have never even said anything. Just stood up and slashed the living shit out of this living one. But no living one had ever gotten the drop on Ernie out of the blue like that. Without him even knowing he was there. The Zombie uncovered his head an latched hues to the young man still posed with a frying pan over his head.   
  
Medium build. A bit taller then he was. Short croppy red hair. Green eyes. A bloodstained white t-shirt clung to his lean torso. Low cut jeans. He had a swimmer stance. Fair skin. Very handsome. For a living one anyway. Ernie squared an eye. It looked like he'd been fighting off his dead ones for quite a while.   
  
" _Yes.._" Ernie said as he stood up. "_I's can talk. Nuthin' Speac'l. Why's you not dead yet?_"   
  
The young man took a step back. " You're Evil Ernie aren't you?"   
  
" _Yup.__"   
  
" I figured." The young man actually smiled at the Zombie. " I like your work.. I'm just not sure I'm ready to die yet. I'm sure you don't understand that, but could I at least have a reason why you're doing this before you kill me?" He lowered the frying pan, holding it in one hand and he used the other to run through his short red hair.   
  
"Fuck this boss, just wak him, he's not worth a explanation." The button sneered. He did not like this living one. He couldn't understand why Ernie hadn't killed him yet.  
  
"Hey! That's cute. You're button talks." The young man set the frying pan down on the ground and stood straight, folding his arms over his lean torso as both Ernie and Smiley spontaneous let out a "__eh?_"   
  
" Hey! Faggot. Don't call me cute." The button growled.  
  
The red head narrowed his eyes at that then turned his gaze to the Destroyer. " I think you should do what ever you want."   
  
"** BOSS!?!** Fucki.."  
  
"_Shudup, Button._" Ernie interrupted his little friend with a stern stare downward. "_ Lemme do dah talking._" Ernie was confused. This living one didn't seem to be afraid of him. He'd never had one talk to him either. No one really ever had. He took a step forward. "_Why's you not afraid?_"  
  
The young man blinked and then shrugged his lean shoulders. " Don't know. Not really afraid of death. I know that once you kill me, I'll just join your undead army. I just want to know what I'm fighting for, that's all." He took a step forward as well. Coming within a couple feet of the Evil One. " I'm Aya." He said with a smile. Sticking out a hand.   
  
Ernie blinked. Smiley let out another sting of 'faggot' comments. Those white soulless hues locked onto the hand that was outstretched for him. The hell? What was with this guy? Ernie would be killing him in a matter of minutes. Kill him, and raise him as a mindless drone to do his dirty work. And this...Aya was trying to be friends with him? A brow was raised. He didn't know what to do.   
  
" _Why you doin' that?_" The Destroyers mouth parted slightly. He ever cocked his head in an innocent manner.   
  
" What do you mean?" Aya looked at his own hand, pulling it back, the present it again. " It's a handshake, Ernie. You Know. 'Nice to meet you and all'?" The young man smiled again. Very friendly.  
  
" Fuck him. Kill the faggot and lets get going." The button snarled.   
  
Ernie blinked again. Ignoring Smiley. He should have killed the other boy. Right then and there. Grabbed that hand and ripped that lean arm from it's socket. But he didn't.  
  
Slowly, very slowly. Ernie stuck his own hand out and curled those dangerous slender clawed fingers into the hand of the Living one. Cold flesh met warm, and Aya shook his hand softy.   
  
"Nice to met you Ernie, you are cute." Aya grinned while shaking. " Now will you tell me why you want to kill everybody in the world?"   
  
This living one was sure strange. As his hand was released, Ernie pulled it back and held it against his chest. It was warm briefly before fading to coldness again. Those white eyes locked to the young man's emeralds. Should he? Really, should he tell?  
  
" _For Love._"   
  
" Love?" Aya blinked and put a hand on his chin.  
  
"_Yes._"   
  
" Ohhh boy. This is going to be a story, how about some Tea?"   
  
Ernie blinked. This living one was sure a weird one.   
  
"_Uhh.... sure. w'not._"  
  


~ * ~

  
  
Two hours later and six cups of tea between them, Ernie's new 'friend' sat with his arms behind his head across a small beat up table and smiled at the Destroyer.   
  
" So you haven't seen her since. Damn. I'm sorry. That must really be tough."   
  
Ernie sighed a bit. A clawed finger trailing the lip of a teacup. This Living one, this Aya. He made some good tea. Smiley had bitched for about the first hour, but now the little button was asleep on the leather lapel. Leaving the living one, and the dead one to their discussion.   
  
"_ No. Dat's why I gotta kill ev'body. Or I dun see her ev'r again._" Ernie's head was slightly bowed. Strands of his long curly black hair dangling all over his face. Observing his glowing white vintage. The Living one kept staring at him.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Ernie, really sorry. But is it worth it? Are you sure once you do kill everyone on earth, that she will be there?" Aya asked, as he leaned forward. He put his hands on the table and locked his gaze to the Zombie's again. " Every thought that you could find love somewhere else? Just in case? From what you've told me, I'd really just say she's using you."   
  
" _No.._" Ernie muttered. Head scrunched into his shoulders. " _Lady Death Love's me. She saida so. I'sa trust's her._" He should have gotten made. Should have ripped the living one's head off. But he just sighed and sipped his tea. " _No one else would ev'r love me anyway._"   
  
" Oh that's not true." The living one said. Shaking his head. Short locks of red waved slightly. " There's always time for love. I'm sure you could find someone else." He actually dared to reach out a hand and pat the undead destroyer's own cold item. " Like I said. You may be dead. But you're cute."   
  
Again the strange stare from Ernie. A white eye scrunching slightly. He was innocent. He'd never had a loving experience in his life. Just the Lady of Death. Promising him. " _You's a strange Living one, Why's you keep saying that?_"   
  
"Cause it's true. Hey!" Aya smiled. " I like you Ernie. I'll be glad to be part of your undead army if it's a mission for love." Another pat and the living boy drew back. " Tho I still think you are looking for love in all the wrong places. " A wink of one of those Emerald eyes.  
  
" _A really strange Living One._" Ernie shook his head. Stands of black splaying out. Slowly he stood out of his chair and stretched his cold body. A slow smile broke out of his face. "_ But you's about to become a dead one. Ready to join Ernie's Army now, Livin' One, Aya?_"  
  
Aya stood as well, the smile slowly fading from his face. He took a deep breath. " I'm not going to run from you." There was almost a noticeable shiver in his lean form. " I wish you'd have given more thought to what I said, but yes, I'm ready. Go Ahead." The boy stood proud, and closed his eyes.   
  
Ernie paused a second. Again, the living one confused him. So unafraid to die. So willing to die. So..not afraid of him. Ernie blinked, bite his cold bottom lip, and then raised his hand, spreading claws, and prepared to lash out.   
  
One swipe. He'd make it quick and painless for Aya.   
  
One... Two...  
  
***BOOOOM!***  
  
The door to the bar blew open as a heavy boot slammed into it. The wooden item went flying and crashed into the table the due had made teatime at for over two hours.   
  
"**THE FUCK?!?**" Yelled Smiley, jarring from his sleep.   
  
Aya opened his eyes, and Ernie whipped around, forgetting about the kill as a large form took up the doorway.   
  
A tall, large, lean grinning form. As the dust for the door kicking settled, two eyes beamed out from the doorway, the figure illuminated with the dying sunlight that streamed through it. Twin eyes, multi colored. One yellow. One white.   
  
As the big guy stepped into the tavern, Both Aya and Ernie took a step back. The glare for the light faded.   
  
"Hey there, bitch boy? Remember me?"   
  
Ernie's mouth parted as the form came completely into view. Another Dead One. One with a Scar that ran from his temple to his crotch. A Dead One that had been a Living One a few hours ago, who'd he had trouble killing.   
  
"_You!_" Ernie gasped in a half snarl squeak.  
  
"Faggot!" Growled Smiley.  
  
"Who ..are you?" Questioned the confused Aya.  
  
The big guy grinned with an evil intent. In both hands he beheld a Chain and Sickle, one he immediately began to whirl over his white haired head.   
  
" My name's Styi." He said as he let out a devious chuckled. "Beware little bitch boys.. cause.."   
  
A step forward. The Chain and Sickle became a bur.   
  
" And I'm about to **FUCK**.."   
  
A double boot stomp.   
  
" ...You Up!"   
  
  


**End Chapter Two**

  
**NEXT:** Dead One VS. Dead One. Who will claim the title of "Destroyer." Will Ernie learn the meaning of love? Will Aya help out in this? Or will Styi be getting a few new toys to play with? Find out. Chapter Three "_Destroying a Destroyer_" 


End file.
